Fanboy Hell
by Daggerella
Summary: The counterpart to Fanboy Heaven, this illustrates the repercussions of upsetting the power balance of the Shield. Justice will be served, even if it has to be force-fed. Rated M for m/m slash, violence, language, dubcon, bondage, coercion.
1. Chapter 1

After another long day of travel, Punk's bus was finally parked for the night in yet another city for a show. He had started to doze off watching tv in bed, laying on top of the covers in a pair of flannel Spider-Man lounge pants when he heard his phone's text notification go off. He grabbed it and looked. He was pleasantly surprised to see that it was from Seth. He hadn't heard from him in the week or so since he had come over for that fateful first visit, and Punk had been wondering if he was going to hear from him again.

*text* Hey, long time no see. Want some company? ;)

He smiled, amused by Seth's bluntness. It was kind of late, but the prospect of having Seth in his bed again was too tempting to resist. He wrote back:

*text* Like you even have to ask. Bring it on over here.

He hit send, biting his lip anxiously. He was already getting excited, his head spinning with recollections of the things Seth did to him last time, making his cock twitch. He lay his head back and closed his eyes, reaching down and squeezing himself gently. He was getting hard fast just thinking about it.

Suddenly, he was jolted wide awake by a loud banging on the door of the bus. It couldn't be Seth, not this quickly, he thought to himself. Still, he made a beeline to the front, putting a hand on the door before stopping. "Who is it?" he asked, not wanting to fling the door open for just anybody.

"It's me...Seth." He heard from the other side. He sounded nervous again, that anxious little slut. Punk smirked and opened the door, revealing a sight he definitely wasn't expecting.

Seth was standing there, looking absolutely ravaged. His hair was tangled, sweaty and hanging down limply in his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he looked like he had been involved in some kind of altercation. He was shaking visibly.

"Hey...uhh, I'm really sorry," he said weakly, looking up at Punk apologetically through tangles of two-toned hair. "They...they fought me for it."

"What? Who?...wait, what?" Punk asked incredulously, wondering what the hell was going on. Just then, he saw two shadowy figures step out from either side of the doorway. One of them grabbed Seth, yanking him out of the way, and the other lunged toward Punk, grabbing him by the back of the neck and throwing him out onto the pavement.

Punk somersaulted before hitting the ground, but landed hard on his back, the air temporarily knocked out of his lungs. He saw the shadowy figure appear again, standing over him. He still couldn't see a face, but he could see a black hoodie, and as he looked closer he thought he saw a hint of a sneer beneath the hood.

The other unknown stepped into the light, pulling Seth over to look at Punk. "Better take a good look at your boy now, because the next time you see him his face is gonna look totally different," a deep, angry voice growled, the figure pulling back on Seth's hair roughly and shoving his head down as he cried out in pain.

Before Punk had a chance to react, the other figure bent down, slapping Punk hard several times, getting right in close to him, blowing Punk's hair back as he shouted hoarsely in his face.

"Just who the FUCK do you think you are, anyway?! Who told you it was okay to fuck someone else's bitch, _huh_? Tell me, you piece of fucking shit... ANSWER ME! He barked, buffeting Punk in a rain of blows to the head. Punk tried to cover himself, but the other unknown assailant came over and locked his arms behind him, yanking him up onto his feet. He was thrown roughly against the side of the bus, the metallic thud echoing across the otherwise empty parking lot.

When he turned back around to defend himself, he saw one of them come at him again, kicking him square in the stomach, doubling him over. He was then put into a tight headlock and thrown back onto the bus, falling partway up the stairs before regaining his footing.

Punk threw his head back, smacking the person restraining him in the face with his skull, giving him enough of an opportunity to work with. He twisted his arms free and lunged at the other attacker, who was advancing on him. He spun and deflected Punk's attempt, letting him run headlong into the kitchen countertop, landing crumpled on the floor, semi-conscious. Through a haze of pain, Punk could hear voices having a heated, urgent-sounding exchange, but they sounded tinny and far-away. He tried vainly to focus, but his vision was blurry and fading fast. The last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was something hitting the floor next to his head. As groggy as he was, he still felt a sickly bolt of fear shoot through him as he realized what it was: the comic book he had given to Seth. A hand grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face onto it, right on the page he had autographed for him. Punk's vision shrunk to a pinpoint and he went out cold, laying helplessly on the floor as his hooded captors stood over him, laughing like jackals after a fresh kill.

"Lock that fucking door," the gruff-voiced one said, pulling his hood down and running a hand through his sandy, tangled hair.


	2. Chapter 2

When Punk finally opened his eyes again, he squinted, eyes not wanting to focus in the inside light. He quickly became aware of the pounding ache in his head from where he launched into the kitchen cabinet.

He blearily tried to move, instinctively attempting to stand, and a spike of panic shot through him as he realized he was restrained. As a surge of adrenaline began to run through him, he snapped to instantly and looked down to see himself wrapped (rather artfully) in black rope, arms securely bound behind him.

He heard a voice from close behind him, whispering into his ear. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty, finally decided to join the party, huh?" He twisted his head around to see and found himself face to face with Roman, who was sitting behind him, Punk's back leaning against his broad chest. Punk immediately started to struggle against the restraints, but it was no use. Ro chuckled at his futile effort, adjusting a couple of the knots at the front of the rope chest harness he had painstakingly tied onto him while Punk was unconscious.

"By all means, struggle all you want...but I think you'll find that you're_very_ securely tied up." Roman said, looking rather proud of his handiwork.

"What the FUCK?! Wha- I don't..." Punk responded, still not fully aware of what was happening. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw movement across the room. He shook his head and put all his effort into trying to see. Before his eyes were able to focus, he heard that raspy voice again, mocking him.

"Puuuunnnnkyyy," Dean called to him in a singsong voice, waving his one free hand in Punk's direction. It was then that Punk saw everything. Dean's other hand was busy holding Seth down by the throat, pinned down on the couch opposite the one Punk and Roman were sitting on. Seth's hands were bound together over his head with rope and tied off around the leg of the couch. Dean was straddling him, his pants undone and his cock out, fully hard.

Punk could see the spit dripping off of Dean's thick rod, and from the looks of Seth's open, gasping mouth, he quickly figured out what had been going on while he was unconscious. He also felt something happening between his legs, and he looked down to see Ro's hand shoved down the front of his pajama pants, gripping his cock and stroking it slowly. He felt a flush of embarrassment when he realized he was already hard and pulsing in Roman's fist.

"Oh, looks like we're busted, Roman...he's onto us..." Dean said sarcastically. "Yeah, well, something tells me he doesn't mind it too much," Ro replied, pulling down the front of Punk's pants to reveal his undeniable hard-on. He gripped it and stoked it upward, squeezing it toward the tip. Punk groaned involuntarily, struggling under the restraints, his face turning red with frustration.

"Why are you doing this?" Punk asked, exasperated. He met Dean's stare, challenging him. Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Why? You really have to ask why? Ok, how about you fucked this bitch right here," he said, grabbing Seth's face and turning it toward Punk, "and you didn't even have the courtesy to ask permission first?" He got up off the couch, slapping Seth hard across the mouth before walking over to stand in front of Punk and Roman. He didn't bother to zip his pants back up, and he stepped up to Punk's face, making sure he got a good look at his thick, veiny cock, still glistening with Seth's saliva.

"You have any idea how hard it is to find a slut like that? Huh?" Dean interrogated, gesturing back to Seth. "You know how long it's taken for us to break that ass in just the way we like it? And then you gotta go and fuck that all up," he snarled, slapping Punk hard across the face as well. "I dunno what you're talking about, man...I didn't fuck him, I swear." Punk pleaded, trying to stay calm. Dean grimaced and spun around, his hands running through his hair as though he was trying not to freak out. He picked up the comic book and turned back, shoving the cum-covered, autographed page in Punk's face. "THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THEN?!" he shouted in his ear, smacking him upside the head with it.

Punk swallowed hard and said, "Look, I'm telling you the truth. Yeah, that's my cum, but I didn't fuck him." He looked at Seth, who said quietly, "I told you guys." Dean turned around and straddled Seth's face again, jamming his cock all the way down his throat and holding his head there until he started to gag on it. He pulled it out and laughed as Seth coughed and whined. "What did I tell you about lying to me, huh? You fucking cheap whore. You'll fuck anything with a cock and a set of balls you can suck dry...why should I believe anything that comes out of that slut mouth, exactly?"

Before Seth could respond, Punk answered, "Because it _is_ fucking true, ok? If you really must know, I let him fuck _me,_" he said, his cheeks flushing. "And I don't care what you think about it. He's not a bitch, either...you guys just treat him that way." He looked at Seth and his eyes softened slightly.

Dean caught eyes with Roman and they both laughed in unison. Roman said, "I don't think you understand. Seth is what we like to call a power bottom. Meaning, he doesn't top. _Ever_. He's our bitch," he said, leaning into Punk, his voice dropping to just above a whisper, "and he knows that we're the only ones who can give him what he needs, the way that he needs it." Ro's hand kept stroking Punk's pulsing cock, and although Punk still wasn't sure if he was in real danger or not, his body was responding on its own. He hunched his hips up toward Roman's hand and moaned, looking directly at Dean the whole time.

"Well apparently you don't know him as well as you think, then, because not only did he top me, but he was really good at it, too," Punk antagonized, his dick throbbing as he said it.

Dean laughed again, shaking his head slowly. "Is that right?" He asked. "You hear that, Roman? It sounds like we've got another bitch to break in."

Ro chuckled softly, bringing his other hand up and closing it around Punk's throat. "Yeah, this one obviously needs a serious dicking if he's desperate enough to convince the biggest cock whore in existence to fuck him." He turned Punk's head to look him in the eye, his face red from the humiliation and lack of oxygen. "You mean to tell me you had the chance to put your cock in that tight ass of his and you passed it up to get your hungry little asshole filled? Huh? Do you need dick that bad?"

"Fuck you," Punk spat back at him, even though his heart was racing.

"Oh, I don't think that's what you _really_ want, is it, slut? What do you think, Dean?"

Dean got up and walked back over to stand in front of Punk, reached down and held his cock straight out, putting a hand on the back of his head to pull it toward him. Punk stiffened and resisted with all his might, but Roman forcefully shoved him forward, hand still squeezing his neck. Before Punk knew it, Dean's cock was forcing its way into his mouth. Dean thrusted in and out several times quickly, roughly fucking his face as Roman continued to choke him. The veins in Punk's neck stood out as he turned a deeper shade of red, eyes watering. Dean finally pulled out and Ro removed his hand, both of them laughing spitefully as Punk gasped and heaved, trying to stay conscious this time.

"Aw yeah, that's a slut mouth alright," Dean said, breathing heavier. "I say we give him what he wants, and maybe he won't go using other peoples' property anymore without asking."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, I think this one needs it _real_ bad," said Roman, tilting Punk's head to the side and sinking his teeth into the delicate skin of his neck. Punk grimaced, yelping and writhing against his restraints, but Dean saw the look of pain on his face slowly dissolve as Roman licked over the area he had just bitten, causing his body to shudder involuntarily.

His mouth remained open as his eyes closed in silent surrender, his brain finally starting to wrap itself around the fact that he had no control over what was about to happen. Rather than being afraid, however, Punk found his heart and his dick pounding at the thought of being taken like this, tied up and unable to do anything to stop it.

Punk glanced across the small room and caught eyes with Seth again. This wasn't the Seth he knew, however. Even though he had yet to witness Seth in this state, he could plainly read the look of utter submission on his face. He had obviously been worked over thoroughly before they showed up, and at that point he displayed none of the playful aggressiveness that Punk had witnessed before. In its place was a look of desperate need; a hunger that was nowhere near being satiated.

"What are you looking at, slut? Huh?" Dean growled, reading his thoughts easily. "Whassamatter, not used to seeing your little twink top in his true form?" He walked over and grabbed Seth by the front of his jeans, roughly yanking them open and pulling out his stiff cock as Seth made no move to resist. Dean gave the cock in his hand couple of firm strokes, grinning as Seth whined and hunched toward him. He leaned over and pressed his forehead against Seth's, their hair intermingling. Dean's eyes locked on Seth's as he squirmed, kissing and licking and nudging at Dean's neck, desperate to be used. He couldn't use his hands as they were still restrained over his head, but he gyrated his hips against Dean's muscular thigh as he pleaded with his eyes.

"Yeah kitten, you wanna show him what you like to do with my cock? Hmm?" he teased, pushing his knee back against Seth's heated crotch. "Why don't you show him how a real good bottom takes it?" He sat back and tugged Seth's pants off, leaving him in a tight black jock. "Aww, and look at that. You even wore the right uniform. Come on, get that little twinky ass up here, bitch." He loosened the rope around the leg of the couch, giving him a little more room to move.

Seth obediently got onto his knees on the couch, keeping his ass toward Punk and leaning forward onto the cushions. He spread his legs wide, the straps of the jock framing his pretty little fuckhole perfectly.

Dean stood beside Seth on the couch and slapped Seth's gloriously round ass with both hands, grabbing hold of his cheeks and spreading them apart. He looked at Punk as he leaned over and let a trail of spit dangle from his mouth and land on Seth's twitching little hole. He rubbed it around with an index finger, drawing impatient moans from his two-toned bitch as his legs began to tremble in anticipation.

As Punk watched from across the room, Dean slowly slid two fingers into Seth's hot tunnel, causing Seth's head to come up and a ragged cry to escape his mouth. "Oh _shut up_...it's not like you haven't had bigger things in there before, you fucking slut. Get your head back down and show your boy here how a real whore takes it. He's gonna need to know for when we're buried balls-deep in both ends of him," he said, giving Punk an evil grin.

"Mmm yeah," Roman chimed in, breathing his words into Punk's ear. "Watch and learn, because I'm gonna be buried in you soon enough...and believe me, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

Upon hearing that, a shiver coursed through Punk's helpless body and his cock pulsed hard in Roman's hand. He then felt Ro's cock twitch in response, pressed tightly against his ass as he remained sitting closely in front of him. Another moan escaped his mouth as his arousal began to build; the thought of being used as a fuck toy by the two men was having an undeniable effect on him, and the more they teased him, the more insistent his hard-on became.

As Dean moved behind Seth and began to take his position, Roman suddenly threw Punk down onto the floor where he landed hard on his shoulder, his arms still tied behind him. Before he could move, he felt himself being picked up and moved over to the couch next to them. Ro sat on the couch next to Seth and positioned Punk between his legs, giving Dean a nod to indicate it was ok to go ahead.

"Looks like this is your lucky day, Punky bear...apparently Roman wants to make sure you get a front-row seat for this. Come here and get this wetter for me." He grabbed Punk by the hair and yanked him over toward Seth's waiting ass, shoving his face into it and commanding him to lick.

Punk did as he was told, extending his wet tongue and lapping upwards along Seth's ass crack. Immediately Seth started to moan and push back against him, desperate for contact. Roman and Dean looked at each other and exchanged knowing smirks.

Once Punk had sufficiently covered Seth's hole in his spit, Dean yanked him back, a disappointed groan coming from Seth as Punk's warm mouth was taken away. "Yeah, you're ready for it, aren't you?" Dean teased, stepping up and rubbing the head of his cock up and down in that slick crevice as Seth began to emit a tense moan in anticipation.

Punk couldn't help but watch in aroused awe. Sitting on his knees on the floor next to them, he had an unimpeded view of the proceedings, and the sight of what was unfolding was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen. Punk didn't want to like it on principle alone, but his principles were rapidly failing him at the insistence of his throbbing dick.

Dean dropped his hips a little and stiffened, pushing himself in. Seth's moan immediately changed to a whine, his nerves lighting up with sensation. He relaxed into the couch and pressed his ass back anxiously just as Dean came forward, ramming himself all the way in and holding onto Seth's hips, grinding it expertly against Seth's prostate from the inside. He let out enraptured moans as Dean's cock filled him, finally in his happy place.

Finally, after allowing Punk to watch for a couple of minutes, Roman tugged up on the ropes of his chest harness, bringing him back up between his legs. He had already taken his dick out, and he pulled Punk's face up and held his menacingly large cock up in front of him.

"You ever had one this big?" He asked, grinning smugly.

"N...no...I haven't even _seen_ one that big...well, not in real life," Punk replied nervously. He stared, transfixed, at the Samoan monster before him, wondering if he was capable of taking it without being split in two.

"Yeah, it's about 10 inches," Roman said matter-of-factly. "And guess what? I'm gonna use it to find out just how deep your throat is."

Punk still resisted even as Roman brought him closer to his cock, until he looked over to see Seth with his face turned in their direction, watching them intently as Dean's thrusts rocked him forward. "What are you waiting for, dumbass? Fucking do it...suck that cock, or I will, dammit," he said breathlessly.

Roman laughed and leaned over, adding, "Now kitten, I know how much you love to be stuffed full of cock from both ends, but we have to save some for our host here. You do wanna see him suck my cock, don't you?

"Oh fuck yes," Seth replied, desperately craning his neck to get closer. "Please."

Roman came in closer and Seth pounced, attacking Ro's mouth with his own. They kissed frantically for a long moment until Ro finally pulled away, looking down at Punk, saying, "Well, do what your little top bitch says and suck my dick."


End file.
